Quinn visits Rachel in New York
by fullonrainstorm
Summary: Quinn finally decides to use her metro pass to visit Rachel.. What ensues has been long awaited and will be unforgettable for the pair.


They stumbled into Rachel's apartment, laughing and giggling in hushed tones. The lovely pair had just spent the day on the outskirts of town, playing in the snow, drinking hot chocolate, and talking about life and the things they wanted for the future. Quinn was beyond happy that she had finally decided to use her metro pass to visit Rachel. Kurt had gone to Lima for the New Year, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity to make the trip. Winter break was treating them well. The two dreamed of a time when they would both be in the same city, hopefully New York, and they could see each other as much as they pleased. Those days seemed so far away, but knowing they had the week to spend together soaking up their love for each other contented their sweet little hearts.

When they finally decided to head in for the night, all thoughts of the future had been erased. It was all about here and now. Quinn gently shut the bedroom door behind her before returning to her girlfriend (who never stayed more than a few feet away from her reach). She wrapped her right arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer, then took her lips in her own. She had been longing for them all day. The quick kisses here and short ones there throughout the day hadn't been enough. They would never be enough.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, kissing her like it was her only source of oxygen. Quinn walked her backwards towards the bed before slowly lowering her down onto her back. She climbed on top of her and began kissing her sweet lips again. Nothing was better than this. Nothing at all. Rachel held her golden hair back as Quinn kissed her deeply, pulling a soft sound from Rachel's throat. The vibrations of her voice in her mouth sent chills down Quinn's spine. She placed her hands around Rachel's back and lifted her to lie back on the pillows. She straddled her again, placing her hands on her soft face and kissing those soft lips over and over again.

Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's right side as she moved her kisses from her mouth to her neck. She lightly pressed her lips to the girl's warm skin as she took in her calming scent. Rachel slowly tilted her head back so Quinn could get a better angle on her neck. She could not believe this was happening. She had been fantasizing about a moment like this for the longest time, and it was finally here. After long nights on Skype and the decision to make their relationship official, it was finally happening. Quinn was really there, she was really the lips on her skin. Shivers shot everywhere as she thought about how perfect all of this was. Suddenly, her mind went blank as Quinn's gentle neck kisses moved down to her collar bone and a hand slid under her shirt, feeling her smooth stomach. She gasped as the unexpected hand slid around her tummy, making it go crazier than it already had been. Rachel rolled her eyes back into her head. This was all so much but it was all so good. She never wanted to feel Quinn's body leave hers.

Quinn grabbed hold to the bottom of Rachel's shirt and lifted it over her head to expose her beautiful stomach and her bra. She marveled in the sight before her. What this real? Was this really happening? Her heart raced. She didn't know where to begin. There was so much to explore and discover in this wonderland and she wanted it all. She wanted all of her. Rachel was hers, and she planned on showing her that tonight. She wanted to be with her in every sense of the word, and tonight would surely be the night that she would claim every last bit of her girl for herself. They were ready.

She zoned in on her chest as it heaved in and out. She kissed it. Lightly. Softly. Carefully. Taking her sweet time, making her lady feel safe and sound with her. As badly as she wanted Rachel, she wanted nothing more than to make her feel secure and at home in her arms; with her body. She moved her kisses down the valley between her breasts, and Rachel's breathing quickened. Her hands continued to explore her stomach as her lips made their way there to take their place. She kissed her sweet tummy, covering every inch, before kissing along the line of her shorts. Rachel began to breathe through her mouth, the anticipation overwhelming her. She had no idea what was to come, what to expect. All she knew is that all of this, Quinn's body with hers…it felt incredible.

Quinn slowly unbuttoned Rachel's shorts and began to slide them off. Before returning to tend to her girlfriend (and her impendent needs), she lifted her own shirt from her body and rid herself from her shorts. Rachel watched as her skin suddenly appeared in the dark. They were both nearly naked. Together. As one.

She climbed back on top of her girlfriend, but this time, it was much more sensual. She laid down on top of her, placing her hips and pelvis directly onto Rachel's. She then began slowly grinding herself into her, moving her hips in a gentle circle. The closeness, the sensation, it was all so much for Rachel. She thought she was closer to death than ever before. Rachel leaned forward and took her girlfriends lips as she did this. Every few seconds she had to stop, just holding her face there, as she caught her breath, before returning to her lady's lips once again.

This pelvic action had Quinn on edge. She positioned herself to straddle her girlfriend once again, but this time gently sitting on her lower stomach. Rachel gasped and her mind went crazy as she felt Quinn's damp underwear against her skin. It sent overwhelming feelings straight down her body. Quinn leaned forward, kissing her girlfriend some more, sucking just a little harder, kissing just a little deeper. It grew more and more intense as their bodies quietly ached for more.

Soon, Quinn repositioned herself slightly beside Rachel, slipping her right leg between her girlfriend's and lightly resting herself on Rachel's right thigh. Rachel's eyes rolled back again as she felt her now even damper underwear for the second time. Quinn held her face close to Rachel's, kissing her lightly now. She slid her hand down her front and over her stomach. Rachel's heart pounded in her chest. She met the top of her underwear, then ever so gently ran her fingers and palm over the length of her underwear. She was shocked to find just how damp her girlfriend's underwear actually were. Quinn gulped as Rachel held her breath, her feelings on the verge of explosion. Quinn's fingers slid back up to the top of her underwear, playing with it, unintentionally teasing it and Rachel at the same time. She placed a long kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, then slowly snaked her fingers and the rest of her hand into her underwear. She was careful and cautious not to touch anything just yet. She wanted to ease her into it slowly. Rachel's breathing grew heavier and heavier as she waited for something to happen, so much so that it was clearly audible in her girlfriend's ear. It felt like her mind was running wild with thought, yet the thoughts were empty. Slowly, Quinn's gentle fingers slid onto her center, and Rachel lost her mind. Quinn gasped at how wet she was. She gently moved her fingers around her lower area, coating them, making sure they were as slick and wet as they could possibly be. Rachel laid anxiously, her body dying in every sense. Suddenly, Quinn's hand grazed over her bundle of nerves, and an intense feeling shot through her body. She loudly gasped. Quinn paused. She took Rachel's lips in hers, kissing her until a long breath of air was released from her girl's lungs. Slowly then, she gently placed two of her smooth fingers onto her, and began massaging her ever so slowly. Suddenly Rachel began to feel something she had never experienced before. It shocked her at first. This was all new to her. It felt nice. As she began to relax, Quinn slowly picked up her speed, and Rachel could not believe what she was feeling. Gentle sounds began to escape from her throat as Quinn continued, rubbing her oh so gently, but oh so good… The feelings shot through every part of Rachel's body and she ached for whatever was coming. _More. More. More._ That's all she could think. She never wanted this feeling to end. Whatever it was, she never ever ever wanted to lose it. She just wanted more. She gripped onto Quinn's shoulders as the feelings grew more intense. Quinn knew she was getting closer, so she lightly increased her pressure. Rachel lost her mind. She lost all control of her breathing and her body and every feeling she was having. She was squeezing on tight to Quinn's shoulders when suddenly an eruption of feeling shot up her back and through her entire body and her muscles began to spasm. She threw her head back and gasped for air as Quinn slowed her pace and help her ride out her wave. Soon it was over and Rachel panted for air as Quinn slowly removed her hand from her girlfriend's underwear.

Quinn pulled herself closer to her girlfriend and held her close. Rachel's chest continued in and out and she tried to bring herself back down. Quinn pulled the brunette's head onto her chest and ran her fingers through her hair. She kissed her forehead and held her close. Rachel listened to Quinn's soothing heartbeat, and before the blonde could even realize it, Rachel was fast asleep. She smiled, then fell right asleep with her. It had been a wonderful day. A wonderful night. And she couldn't wait to do it all over again tomorrow.


End file.
